La Venganza de Mike II: El nuevo Asesino Morado
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: "El asesino está afuera. Mike mata a todos, esto es suficiente, Mike mata a todos. Mike mata a todos, Mike mata a todos, esto es suficiente"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente, bueno, aquí otra Historia de Five Nights at Freddy's que base en algunas teorías mías.**

**Una teoría mía y creo que es la más concreta es la siguiente:**

"**Que el creador del Juego se ríe de las teorías estúpidas de los Fans"**

**Ejemplo:**

"**Que Foxy es un buen chico y que solo viene corriendo a la oficina para ayudarnos, pero el grito que emite al entrar hace que a Mike le dé un paro cardiaco"**

**Sinceramente cualquiera se reiría al escuchar eso**** (****incluyéndome), Foxy es tan Hijo de P… como los demás Animatronicos, aunque es mi segundo personaje favorito del juego, es la cruda y cruel realidad.**

**NO quiero ofender a nadie y si ofendí a alguien, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ZoeRaider117GH**** (****Un pendejin), Willi-Alpha99 ****(****Mi amigo casi hermano), RedCaptain5 ****(****Un camarada), Karoru Gengar ****(****Mi segunda autora favorita de FNaF) y también a La Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 ****(****Alguien cuyo comentario me sorprendió). **

**DECLARACION: Five Nights at Freddy's le ****pertenece**** a Scott Cawthon.**

**Si vienes a dejar un comentario ofensivo, no será borrado, TODOS los comentarios serán bien recibidos, ya sean buenos o súper destructivos.**

** LA VENGANZA DE MIKE: EL NUEVO ASESINO MORADO**

En el restaurante familiar Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, un lugar donde la diversión cobra vida, un lugar mágico para los niños que venían casi todo los días, ya sea para celebrar fiestas de cumpleaños a ver a la banda de animatronicos, cuyos nombres eran: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, también estaban: Ballion Boy, Mangle y The Puppet o Marrionette.

El personal se llevaba bien con todo los clientes, pero había uno en especial, alguien que era un héroe para los niños, uno atento, leal, confiable y divertido, pero a la vez responsable, el nombre de este empleado era: Vincent… Vincent Schmidt.

Todos los empleados se vestían de morado, pero el de Vincent era diferente: Llevaba unos Jeans morados, una camisa morada y de vez en cuando una sudadera con capucha también de color morado** (****Joder Mucho morado).**

Vincent tenía una familia, una esposa llamada María y un hijo llamado Mike. Mike y el eran muy unidos, un buen equipo, los amigos de Vincent decían que él era un excelente padre y un gran esposo.

Pero un día, por causas desconocidas, la pareja tuvo que divorciarse y María se quedo con la custodia de Mike, Vincent estaba devastado, perdió a las únicas 2 personas más importantes de su vida y lo peor fue que uno de ellos era su hijo, su mejor amigo, su compañero y la única persona que lo mantenía cuerdo en la vida.

Vincent lentamente cayó en una depresión y su trabajo solo lo empeoraba, ver a esos padres e hijos jugando, solo hacía que su dolor aumentara, pero un día su cordura se quebró por completo, él quería causarle dolor a alguien más, dolor ajeno, el dolor de la perdida.

Un día robo un traje de Freddy de la Pizzería, solo que este era dorado/amarillo, le saco el Endoesqueleto y se lo puso, no solo eso, altero el comportamiento de los Animatronicos y in día, en un Verano de 1987, uno de los Animatronicos, conocida como Mangle, mordió la cabeza de un empleado llamado: Jeremy Fiztgerald, arrancándole el lóbulo frontal y entre la sangre y los gritos, Vincent aprovecho el caos para atraer a 5 niños a Part/Service y así con su Daga asesinarlos, oculto los cuerpos dentro de los Animatronicos viejos y escapo.

Después de un tiempo las autoridades encontraron los cuerpos, pero no al culpable.

Vincent por cada día que pasaba se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y por eso había pedido ser cambiado al turno de nocturno. Mangle había sido retirada y puesta fuera de servicio junto con los viejos modelos.

Al ver que los animatronicos trataban de matarlo metiéndolo en un traje de Freddy, empezó a dejar mensajes para ayudar a cualquier persona que tomara el trabajo de guardia nocturno.

Debido a la amenaza de los Animatronicos, el restaurante decidió poner puertas de seguridad, el único problema era que estas consumían mucha energía.

Una noche, más específicamente, la cuarta noche de la segunda semana, estaba en problemas, los Animatronicos, tanto los Toy como los viejos, lo tenían atrapado, esa noche Vincent no vestía de la manera casual, al verse atrapado, Vincent escondió una caja en un compartimiento debajo del escritorio.

-Espero que Mike encuentre esto-Dijo cerrando el compartimiento, reviso su reloj, 3:00AM y con 30% de energía, obviamente no sobreviviría esa noche si los Animatronicos no dejaban de moverse, decidió dejar su último mensaje.

Después de un rato, a las 4:00AM, todas las luces se apagaron y se holló una melodía, una melodía inconfundible para Vincent, la melodía del Toreador Marsh, al principio creyó que era Toy Freddy, pero no… Se trataba de Freddy el viejo modelo.

Este atrapo a Vincent y junto con los demás animatronicos lo llevaron a Part/Service para asesinarle, cada animatronico colaboraba en el asesinato del Guardia, ya casi estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era la cabeza, pero antes de que se la pusieran, Vincent pregunto:

-¿Por qué? -…

Freddy solo dijo:

-Por nosotros…Por los que tú mataste-Dijo el oso, al principio Vicent no entendió, pero luego algo izo ``CLICK´´ en la mente de Vincent y ahí fue cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, porque querían matarlo.

Freddy sonrió y solo puso la cabeza en su lugar de una manera muy brutal, Vincent había muerto, su sangre manchaba el piso y parte los animatronicos.

Rápidamente, marcaron las 6:00AM y todos volvieron a sus lugares, lo que no sabían era que el espíritu de su asesino no se había ido, solo se quedo esperando el momento oportuno, esperando a su sangre.

**27 Años Después…**

Mike Schmidt ya con 32 años de edad, decide trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, para el trabajar en el lugar donde paso momentos inolvidables con su padre era perfecto, los Animatronicos Toy aun seguían en el escenario, las cámaras fueron mejoradas y Mangle fue armada y puesta otra vez en funcionamiento, solo que ahora estaba prohibido acercarse a ella, solo por seguridad.

Mike fue rápidamente aceptado en la Pizzería, comenzaba esa misma noche:

**Noche 1:**

-Bueno, aquí estoy-Dijo Mike sentado en su silla muy tranquilo, llevaba unos pantalones negros, deportivos del mismo color y una camisa blanca con el logo de la Pizzería.

De repente el teléfono sonó, Mike lo ignoro, pero lo que paso a continuación, sorprendió lo sorprendió.

-_Hola, hola, uh…_-Esa voz que emitía el teléfono era inconfundible para Mike, una voz que nunca olvidaría.

-¿Papa? –Dijo Mike incrédulo, era imposible, su padre avía muerto, pero después de escuchar el mensaje completo, se dio cuenta de que solo era un mensaje grabado…ah y que los animatronicos tratarían de matarlo.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, el único que se acerco a la puerta fue Bonnie, Mike no se asusto, solo se burlo del estado deplorable del conejo sin rostro.

**Noche 2:**

Luego de escuchar el segundo mensaje dijo.

-Ok, tengo que cuidarme del zorro-Reviso Show Stage y ninguno de los Toy se había movido, Bonnie estaba saliendo de Part/Service.

Reviso el pasillo y vio a Foxy correr hacia la oficina.

-¡Corre Forest Corre! –Cerró la puerta y se escucho un golpe, abrió la puerta y Foxy estaba tirado en el piso-Casi Forest Casi-Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

**Noche 3:**

Esta noche todos los animatronicos se estaban moviendo, tanto los viejos, como los Toy y más el hecho de que tenía que darle cuerda a la caja musical de Puppet, se había vuelto algo difícil, pero Mike seguía relajado, relajado escuchando The Blister Exists de Slipknot.

De repente las luces se apagaron, Mike se quito los auriculares y vio su reloj, de repente se escucho la canción del Toreador, El guardia ni siquiera se inmuto, solo se quedo ahí sentado.

-Vas a dejar de chacharear o me vas a matar de una vez-Justamente cuando termino la frase, la canción termino, se escucharon pasos entrando a la oficina.

¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!...

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, revelando que Freddy, estaba a punto de agarrar a Mike.

-Demasiado lento, papa bear-Dijo levantándose de su silla y apartando al oso.

**Noche 4:**

Mike estaba furioso, esa descubrió que los animatronicos habían sido los responsables de la muerte de su padre.

Cuando era niño le habían dicho que su pre murió a manos de unos asaltantes, pero esa noche lo descubrió por fin, quería salir y arrancar cabezas, cables y extremidades, pero no podía, tenía que sobrevivir.

La Marioneta estaba atapada en su caja, gracias a que Mike le había puesto candados cadenas y alrededor de su caja. Mike reviso Prize Corner y vio como la caja se agitaba, el sonrió, pues al menos uno de ellos estaba sufriendo, de repente la imagen se oscureció.

-Maldita sea-Mike ya arto, busco el problema y entonces dirigió su vista hacia el Cupcake…

**4:00AM**

Chica estaba en la puerta izquierda, Mike se asomo por un lado de esta y dijo:

-Esto es tuyo-Dijo lanzándole el Cupcake en la cara-Perra-luego cerró la puerta.

A partir de eso, ya no hubo más fallas.

**Noche 5:**

Mike estaba sentado vigilando con la tableta a los animatronicos, The Puppet aun seguía tratando de salir de su caja, pero las cadenas y candados se lo impedían, reviso el pasillo y vio a Foxy corriendo hacia su oficina, Mike puso la mano en el botón de la puerta, pero no la cerro, el cuerpo de Foxy entro a la oficina, entonces Mike presiono el botón y la puerta se cerro, aplastando al zorro, volvió a abrir y cerrar la puerta repetidas veces, viendo con una sonrisa sádica como Foxy era aplastado.

-Ahora yo soy el jefe aquí zorro de mierda-Dijo en un tono frio y pateo al zorro fuera de la oficina.

Mike siguió revisando la tableta, más bien jugando Candy Crush, cerró la puerta izquierda sin dejar de prestarle atención al juego, efectivamente Toy Bonnie estaba ahí. De repente la pantalla de la tableta se puso de color negro.

-¡Maldito sea el Demonio!, tenía muchos puntos-Dijo enojado, Mike pensó que se trataba otro fallo, pero en la pantalla negra, salieron letras escritas en morado, que decían lo siguiente.

_``Mike, debajo del escritorio hay un compartimiento, dentro de este hay una caja, tómala y cuando termines esa noche, ve a casa y ábrela´´_

Mike se sorprendió con lo que leyó, al principio dudo un poco creyendo que sería una trampa de los animatronicos, luego apareció:

_``Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte´´_

Un poco dudoso se dirigió hacia el escritorio, encontró un compartimiento, lo abrió y saco la caja, tenía mucho polvo, Mike quito un poco de este y se sorprendió al ver una etiqueta que decía "Para Mike", Mike no solo se sorprendió por la nota, sino también por lo vieja que era, al notar por el polvo y el estado de la caja, habían estado ocultos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero cómo**?** –Como había llegado esa caja ahí, ¿Quién la puso?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, estas y otras preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Mike.

Pero con toda pregunta habría una respuesta, una respuesta que conseguiría al llegar a casa.

**Fin de la Noche 5.**

Mike recibió su cheque de unos… ¡5000$!, al parecer el restaurante estaba en su racha y al Dueño le agradaron los métodos de Mike para sobrevivir a los animatronicos, tanto que en el cheque decía "Empleado del Mes" y supuestamente si gano el puesto de Empleado del mes y al Empleado del mes era a quien más le pagaban.

Mike se fue a casa dispuesto a saber de qué se trataba la caja que tenía entre manos…

**En la casa de Mike…**

Mike entro en su cuarto y en este se podían ver posters en las paredes, de bandas como Slipknot, Korn, Halloween, Metallica, Iron Maiden y Tierra Santa, también había un Play Station 3 y 4, con juegos de Assassin's Creed del 1 al 6.

Mike abrió la caja lentamente, adentro de ella habían: Una Daga, guantes medio dedo negros, una pistola Colt 1911, algo parecido a un uniforme de soldado del siglo XVIII, pero este tenía capucha y era de color morado, una camisa del mismo color y una grabadora como de los años 80.

La grabadora tenía una cinta adentro, no dudo en reproducirla:

"_Ah, Hola, Hola…Mike, si estas escuchando esto, significa que morí a manos de los Animatronicos… Lo siento, no llegare a verte crecer tanto como me gustaría, no culpes a otras personas o al mundo por esto. La vida está llena de golpes de suerte y los míos se están acabando._

_Desearía encontrar las palabras que te hiciesen sentir mejor. Desearía que muchas cosas fueran diferentes, pero no lo son._

_La mayoría de los Padres e hijos tienen décadas para charlar sentados en la mesa de la cocina, calentándose las manos con una buena taza de café. No tendremos esos momentos. No podre llevarte a clase en tu primer día de colegio, llevarte a tu primera cita o aplaudirte cuando te gradúes._

_Aunque no es te en mi posición, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que destruyas a los animatronicos, por favor, si no los destruyes seguirán asesinando gente inocente. No te preocupes yo te ayudare. Si necesitas Fuerzas, yo te las daré… Si estas herido, yo te sanare. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Hijo, protegiéndote de los peligros._

_Y por ultimo…_

_Gracias por ser tú, Mike. Gracias por hacerme el mayor cumplido de todos los tiempos llamándome papa. Tenerte como hijo es el mayor honor de mi vida. Gracias por enseñarme más del amor y de la felicidad que cualquier otra persona."_

La grabadora se cortó, de los ojos de Mike salían lagrimas, esas fueron las últimas palabras, Vincent Schmidt hacia él, por años el había creído que fue víctima de un asalto, pero no, fue víctima de los animatronicos, ellos lo asesinaron, se lo quitaron y ahora quería Venganza.

Lentamente esa tristeza se convirtió en Odio puro, cumpliría lo que dijo su padre. El destruiría a los animatronicos y lo Vengaría.

Reviso su reloj: 10:00AM, sonrió, se dirigió a su auto y partió hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Pero antes…-Dijo subiéndose a su auto-Debo equiparme mejor-…

**Fin del capítulo 1…**

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta Historia, al principio quise ponerla como un One Shop pero decidí hacerla una Historia de 2 Capítulos.**

**Juro por la constitución de Fanficton que el próximo capítulo será Mucho más VIOLENTO, con muchos cables salidos de sus cuerpos y con MUCHO ACEITE DERRAMADO.**

**No habrá sobrevivientes, solo victimas y Masacre.**

**Si No saben cómo es el traje de Mike, solo pongan en Google "El diario de Jonathan Nueva vestimenta" y ahí en la sección de imágenes encontraran el traje que utilizara Mike en el próximo capitulo.**

**El tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ah salido y cuando lo vi dije… ¡Mierda es!… ¿Golden Bonnie? Joder. Después de investigar un poco me di cuenta de que ya no estaremos en una Pizzería, sino que estaremos en un Casa del terror o una feria y que solo habrá 1 animatronico persiguiéndonos, pero no estoy seguro.**

**Los 3 Principales sospechosos de ser el hombre morado son:**

**1) El Chico del Teléfono.**

**2) Jeremy Fiztgerald.**

**3) Mike Schmidt.**

**Los 3 Principales sospechosos según yo.**

**Votación: A cual animatronico Quieres que Mike MATE primero y de cual manera quieres que lo mate, la decisión es tuya.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es el animatronico que más odias y/o el que más te gusta?, Yo los Odio a todos por igual y mi animatronico favorito es Golden Freddy.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: Aunque mis cargas sean pesadas, mis pruebas muy difíciles y el camino sea muy largo, SIEMPRE confiare en ti mi DIOS. **


	2. Chapter 2:El Nuevo Asesino Morado

**Hola gente, Bronys, Otakus, Fan Girls, Rockeros, Metaleros, Punks y Cristianos Comunistas.**

**Por cierto Feliz Dia de los Enamorados, uno de los dias que mas aborresco y nada mejor que una masacre animatronica para arruinarlo.**

**Bueno aquí el segundo y posiblemente último capítulo de esta conspiradora historia, donde Mike asesina de manera BRUTAL a sus queridos personaje XD. **

**Pero entiendan que en esta historia Mike vengara a su Padre muerto, yo perdí a mi padre, lo vi morir y por eso yo entiendo a Mike.**

**Quiero que entiendan que esta Historia no tiene conexión con la otra. "La Venganza de Mike" es una Saga, ósea que dependiendo de cómo sea FNaF3 are "La Venganza de Mike III". **

**Gracias a todos mis lectores, este Fic va dedicado a ustedes, los que no pudieron pasar FNaF.**

**Declaración: Five Nights at Freddy's NO me pertenece, si no al put…Gran y creativo Scott Cawthon.**

**Advertencia al estilo normal: En esta Historia Mike le dará baja a los queridos personajes del juego, si valoras su vida por favor de la vuelta y no lea esta tragedia. **

**ADVERTENCIA AL ESTILO DE ANTIALPHAS H: Mike MASACRARA a TODOS los MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA en nombre de DIOS, si eres Robofilico, cierra los ojos, tapate los oídos y sal corriendo sin mirar atrás, porque lo que se presenciara aquí, puede ser la MAYOR MASACRE en toda la Historia de FNaF, habrá MUCHO ACEITE DERRAMADO y CABLES SALIDOS DE SUS CUERPOS, NO HABRA SOVREVIVIENTES.**

**Si eres Karoru Gengar, PERDONAME por favor, NO quiero verte sufrir o llorar, Yo no lo soportaría y lo digo con toda la sinceridad.**

**Capitulo 2: El Nuevo Asesino Morado.**

Después de que Mike descubriera la caja y su contenido, decidió esperar, siguió trabajando en el restaurante. Buscaba información que le sirviese para combatirlos, puntos débiles, armas y toda clase de información y métodos que le sirviesen para destruirlos. Con el tiempo consiguió los planos de los Animatronicos tanto de los nuevos como de los viejos.

Aprendió a disparar, mejoró su condición Física, se convirtió en un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto a mano limpia como a armada.

Pasaron 3 meses y él seguía trabajando en el turno nocturno, aprendiendo sus movimientos, cada maldito segundo los observaba para saber más y cada vez que podía los golpeaba o Humillaba.

Finalmente, una noche, un viernes 13 de octubre, sintió que estaba listo, listo para desconectarlos de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra… para siempre.

Mike estaba en su casa, preparándose para el evento, metió todo lo que necesitaba en la maleta, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la Pizzería. Cuando llego al local eran las 10:30, se encontró con el dueño y este le pregunto que había en la maleta, Mike simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa:

-La solución FINAL-Dijo en un tono tétrico en la última parte, el dueño solo se encogió los hombros y se fue sin saber que su empleado planeaba destruir a los Animatronicos.

Mike entro al local, pero antes de ir a su oficina decidió ir a Show Stage para ver a sus futuras víctimas, una vez en frente de la banda, se les quedo viendo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se empezó a reír de una manera maniática que asustaría al mismísimo Jeff The Killer.

Fue a su oficina, puso la maleta en el piso y la abrió. Lo primero que saco fue la chaqueta de soldado del siglo XVIII de color morado con capucha **(Si no saben cómo es solo pongan en Google: El Diario De Jonathan Nueva Vestimenta y verán más o menos como es)**, la miro un momento…

**11:30…**

Mike ya estaba listo, vestía: Tenía la chaqueta y debajo de esta, tenía otra camisa de color morado, también tenía jeans del mismo color y botas de color café que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Las Armas: Una escopeta recortada de doble cañón, un Colt 1911 que estaba enfundada en su pierna derecha, un hacha de bombero que colgaba de su espalda y su Daga que guardo en su manga, también se podía notar en su maleta un AK47 y un Crucifijo de plata, grande, este era para alguien… especial.

**12:00…**

Ya era la hora, Mike se paro en la frente de la puerta y se puso la capucha, pero antes de salir se trono el cuello y dijo:

-Que comience la diversión-Dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió.

Mike caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su primera víctima, de repente se escucho un ruido, miro hacia atrás y justamente, enfrente del, estaba Foxy. Mike sonrió de una manera tétrica y dijo…

-Valla valla, pero si es mi querido amigo Foxy…el coyote-Dijo en tono burlesco, Foxy gruño ante el comentario y ya estaba listo para correr hacia él, para atacarlo, pero antes de que se pudiera mover…

¡CLICK!

De la manga derecha de Mike salió disparada la Daga con una pequeña cuerda atada en el puño del mango, la Daga se clavo en el pecho del zorro, Mike rápidamente tomo la cuerda y lo jalo hacia él, Foxy trato de quitarse la Daga del pecho, pero era imposible.

Al ver que el zorro se resistía, Mike tomo la Colt y le disparo en las piernas repetidas veces, Foxy chillo de dolor y cayó al piso. El Guardia siguió jalando al zorro hacia su posición, mientras que el aceite empezó a salir de sus piernas, dejando un camino de aceite.

Cuando Foxy estaba a 2 pasos de él, rápidamente Mike lo levanto del cuello con una sola mano y lo pego contra la pared, lo miro a los ojos por un momento.

-Ya no corres tanto, verdad-Dijo burlándose, Foxy solo frunció el seño y en un movimiento rápido le clavo el garfio en el costado de Mike, el Guardia ni siquiera se inmuto, solo sonrió de una manera macabra-Haber quien de los dos sede primero-

La mano izquierda de Mike atravesó el vientre del zorro y comenzó sacar cables y partes del endoesqueleto de Foxy y este empezó a retorcerse de dolor, el aceite empezó a salir a mares y Mike siguió arrancando cables y partes metálicas mientras veía como Foxy se retorcía y chillaba de dolor, el Guardia solo sonreía de una manera maniaca.

Rápidamente saco la mano de su vientre y la dirigió a su cuello, empezó aplicar fuerza, lentamente la cabeza de Foxy empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, Mike siguió aplicando fuerza. Finalmente la cabeza se desprendió salvajemente del cuerpo del zorro, asesinándolo de una vez.

Mike sonrió victorioso, soltó los restos que quedaban de Foxy, el área en donde estaba parado, lo único que se veía era aceite y cables que cubrían el piso, Mike saco la Daga del cuerpo del zorro y automáticamente esta se contrajo y se oculto en su manga la cual estaba cubierta de aceite.

**Flash Back…**

Se podía ver Mike sentado en una silla y en frente del había un escritorio donde se podían ver algunas herramientas, en su brazo derecho se podía ver un aparato extraño, en su muñeca tenía un brazalete que sostenía un mecanismo.

En el antebrazo avía un pequeño rollo con una cuerda atada a la Daga, Mike acomodo la Daga en el mecanismo de su muñeca y se puso 2 anillos, uno en el dedo meñique y otro en el pulgar.

Mike después de inspeccionar y cerciorarse de que no había fallos, apunto su brazo un blanco en la pared y en medio del blanco había una foto de Freddy, Mike jalo la cuerda de su dedo meñique y la Daga con el cordel salió disparada, clavándose en medio de los ojos de la foto de Freddy. Volvió a jalar su dedo y el rollo rápidamente contrajo la Daga devuelta al mecanismo de su mañeca.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Mike se quedo parado en frente del cuerpo destruido de Foxy como si estuviera esperando algo. De repente de los restos de Foxy empezó a salir una sombra, la sombra empezó a tomar forma, la forma de un niño, un niño de unos 8 años de edad que tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

Mike puso un gesto serio en la cara, extendió su mano y dijo:

-Tu alma me pertenece ahora-Dijo de una manera fría, el niño lentamente levanto su rostro hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

En el rostro del niño se podía notar el miedo y el sufrimiento vivido, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que se desvanecían antes de caer en el piso. Lentamente extendió su mano hasta la de Mike y cuando la toco, se convirtió en un aura oscura que rodeo a Mike, este retrocedió unos pasos y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

El aura lentamente se disipo, el Guardia respiraba agitadamente, abrió los ojos y estos pasaron de ser azules a un morado intenso.

**Mientras tanto en Prize Corner…**

Un destello de color rojo salió de la caja sellada de Puppet, seguido un grito desgarrador, la caja se agito erráticamente y con mucha más fuerza.

**Volviendo con Mike…**

El Guardia seguía respirando agitadamente, empezó a hacer a escuchar una voz en su cabeza…

-_Recuerda que mi_entras más almas obtengas, más fuerza obtendrás, hijo-Dijo una voz en la mente de Mike.

Respiro hondo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, luego de eso siguió su camino en busca de mas victimas. Al cabo de unos momentos, se encontró con Toy Chica, ella empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, Mike solo se quedo ahí parado, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-_Sabes, los Toy no tienen nada que ver en esto_-Volvió a decir la voz.

Mike agarro su hacha y cuando Toy Chica estuvo cerca del…De un solo corte la partió a la mitad, de la cabeza a los pies, los cables empapados de aceite inmediatamente cayeron al piso, se guido del medio cuerpo de la polluela, fue un corte perfecto.

-Me vale una Mierda si tienen o no tienen nada que ver-Dujo Mike, se oyó un ruido unos pasos atrás de él, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era Toy Bonnie-Justamente, llego el maldito afeminado-

Rápidamente saco su escopeta y le disparo en las piernas, estas quedaron destruidas. Mike recargo su escopeta y la guardo, Toy Bonnie empezó a arrastrarse hacia el Guardia, en cambio este se acerco y cuando estuvo cerca de conejo de un solo pisotón a la cabeza fue suficiente para destruirla, partes del endoesqueleto, cables y aceite mancharon el piso.

-Muy bien quien sigue-Dijo Mike.

De repente algo embistió a Mike por la espalda, era Mangle** (Hay que recordar que Mangle esta entera en esta historia)**, cayó al piso con la zorra encima de él, Mangle empezó a atacar a Mike con su garfio, Mike rápidamente la aparto y se puso de pie, saco su Daga y empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra la zorra, no podía utilizar su hacha ya que era muy pesada y Mangle era muy hábil.

Mangle ataco con su garfio la cara de Mike y este utilizo su mano como escudo, en consecuencia de eso el garfio atravesó la mano de Mike y la punta le araño el labio, dejando una cicatriz que pasaba por este** (Igual a la de Altaír y Ezio XD)**, Mike alego a Mangle, dándole una patada, luego saco su Colt y le empezó a disparar, las balas impactaron contra la zorra, pero en un intento desesperado para matar al Guardia, se lanzo hacia él y le mordió el hombro.

Mangle empezó a ejercer presión y lentamente fue hundiendo sus dientes en hombro de Mike, el Guardia rápidamente tomo su escopeta, le apunto al vientre de la zorra y jalo del gatillo…

¡POOOM!

Partes de la columna del endoesqueleto, cables y aceite salieron disparados junto con los perdigones que atravesaron a la zorra, Mike se la quito de encima. Mangle tenía un enorme agujero en el área del vientre, pero aun seguía viva, Mike recargo y guardo su escopeta, pues solo le quedaban 2 tiros y no iba a desperdiciarlos en ella.

Con Daga en mano, Mike se acerco a una agonizante Mangle, la tomo del cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a ejercer presión contraria, lentamente su cabeza se empezó a desprender. Finalmente la cabeza de la zorra fue brutalmente arrancada junto con la espina dorsal del endoesqueleto** (FATALITY)**, Mike alzo la cabeza de Mangle en señal victoria, para luego tirarla al piso.

-Hello-Se escucho la voz de un niño, una voz inconfundible para Mike, se trataba del odioso de Ballion Boy-HaHAHA-

Mike saco su Colt y le disparo las 5 balas que quedaban en el cargador, Ballion Boy cayó al piso, pero aun seguía vivo, recargo su pistola y la guardo, tomo su hacha y se dirigió a al chiquillo…

¡TASK! ¡TASK! TASK! ¡TASK!

-¡QUIEN RIE AL ULTIMO, RIE MEJOR, PERRA! –Grito Mike mientras le daba hachazos sin piedad ni consideración a Ballion Boy.

Los restos de Ballion Boy eran irreconocibles y sin embargo siguió cortando, dando golpes y maldiciendo al niño. Después de 5 minutos de violencia innecesaria, dejo de darle hachazos a… De hecho no sé si decirle a eso Ballion Boy, porque ya no se sabe si es o no es el.

La mayoría de los Toy asesinados en el mismo pasillo, el único que faltaba era Toy Freddy, decidido Mike fue en busca de su próxima víctima, fue en dirección a Part/Service para ver si tenía suerte y encontrar a uno de los viejos modelos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, saco su Daga y su Colt, una vez listo para entrar, de una sola patada abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con alguien, pero no había nadie en toda la habitación. Reviso mejor todo el lugar e izo descubrimiento sorprendente, un traje dorado de Freddy, tirado en el piso en forma de cadáver.

Se oyó un ruido afuera de la habitación, Mike se asomo y vio que se trataba de Bonnie, el conejo sin rostro se dirigía a hacia la posición de Mike, este cerró la puerta inmediatamente, el Guardia vio unas vigas en el techo.

-Perfecto-Dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

Bonnie forzó la cerradura de la puerta, rompiéndola, pero lo que no sabía era que había caído en una trampa. Mike de alguna manera había subido al techo, parándose en unas vigas, cuando Bonnie entro, Mike salto sobre este y le clavo su Daga en el hombro, luego con su pistola le disparo en el cuello hasta vaciar su cargador, después de eso siguió apuñalando salvajemente el cuello del conejo y arrancando cables, Finalmente Bonnie cayó al piso.

Mike seguía apuñalándolo sin piedad, agarro el brazo derecho y el único que le quedaba y se lo arranco, solo para después atravesarlo con este… oh no pero esto no termina ahí, Mike agarro su hacha y abrió la espalda de Bonnie, dejando ver su endoesqueleto, agarro la columna de este y de un solo tirón, se la arranco junto con su cabeza.

Bonnie finalmente fue asesinado por Mike y este solo tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Al igual Foxy una sombra en forma de niño salió de los restos de Bonnie, Mike extendió su mano y dijo:

-Tu alma me pertenece ahora-Dijo Mike, el niño asintió y le dio la mano, la misma aura oscura rodeo a Mike y sus ojos volvieron a pasar de azules a morados…

**Mientras tanto en Prize Corner…**

La caja de Puppet se volvió a agitar erráticamente y esta vez un destello purpura salió de la coja, seguido de otro grito desgarrador, después de algunos susurros y llantos de un niño.

**Devuelta con Mike…**

El aura desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, salió de Part/Service y se encontró con Toy Freddy, este estaba a unos 10 metros de él, Mike sonrió macabramente y empezó a correr hacia la dirección del oso, saco su escopeta y le disparo las 2 últimos cartuchos, sin embargo Toy Freddy seguía de pie.

Mike saco disparo el mecanismo de su Daga y esta se incrusto en la cabeza de Toy Freddy y de un solo tirón se desprendió de su cuerpo.

-Eso fue fácil, al parecer estos Toy no están hechos para durar, la única que dio verdadera pelea fue Mangle, joder-Dijo Mike.

**(N/A: Le di esa muerte corta a Toy Freddy simplemente porque es el que menos me jala los huevos en el Juego, así que me apiade de él)**

Mike miro atentamente la cabeza de Toy Freddy por unos minutos y luego se le ocurrió algo, regreso a Part/Service…

**3:00…**

Chica caminaba por los pasillos en busca del Guardia, pero no lo conseguía, llegó a Party Room 4 y se encontró con una sorpresa, un traje de Freddy dorado, tirado en el piso en forma de cadáver, Chica se acerco para verlo mejor, se agacho para verlo a la cara, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos vacios, solo que esta vez no estaban vacios.

El oso dorado en un movimiento repentino se abalanzo sobre la gallina, metiendo sus manos en la boca de Chica, haciendo presión al lado contrario de la quijada rota de esta, rompiéndola más de lo que ya estaba, la pollita empezó a forcejear, tratando de quitarse al oso de encima, pero era inútil, finalmente la quijada superior fue arranca junto con la su endoesqueleto, finalmente el cuerpo dejo de forcejear.

El oso llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se la quito, dejando ver a Mike que estaba adentro del Freddy dorado.

-Carajo, si que hace mucho calor, dentro de estos putos trajes-Dijo Mike.

Una sombra salió del traje de Chica y tomo la forma de una niña de 8 años, al igual que los otros dos niños, Mike reclamo el alma de la niña y ella simplemente se entrego sin resistencia.

**Prize Corner…**

Otro destello salió de la caja de Puppet, pero de color amarillo, los susurros se hicieron más intensos.

**Con Mike…**

Después de quitarse el traje de Golden Freddy, Mike se dirigió a su oficina, cuando llego saco algo de su maleta, el paquete tenia clavos pegados y se podían ver las siglas C-4.

**4:00…**

Freddy caminaba por Main Hall, directo a Part/Service, había estado buscando al resto de su banda y a los Toy, pero no los había encontrado y creyó que estarían en Part/Service planeando una estrategia para matar al Guardia, pero no era así, cuando entro en la habitación, se hecho una gran sorpresa, una sorpresa desagradable.

Todos, desde los Toy hasta los viejos estaban esparcidos, por toda la habitación, por donde miraba había un brazo, una pierna o cables tirado en el piso el cual estaba lleno de aceite. Si Freddy fuera humano vomitaría ante tal escena.

En medio de toda esa masacre, se encontraba el traje de Golden Freddy intacto.

-¡Hey, Maldito Idiota! –Se oyó un grito al otro lado del pasillo, Freddy volteo y vio a alguien encapuchado de traje morado y botas café, Mike saco un control de su chaqueta y presionó un botón de color rojo.

¡BIC!

Se escuchó un sonido, dentro del traje de Golden Freddy y en un segundo, este exploto en mil pedazos, enviando metralla junto con la explosión, el fuego de esta alcanzo a Freddy e izo que callera a unos cuantos metros lejos de la puerta de Part/Service, no solo el fuego lo alcanzo, sino también la metralla de esta.

Freddy estaba aturdido, trato de levantarse pero no podía, miro sus pies y se dio cuenta de que estaban inutilizados, de repente una estaca de metal de clavo en su brazo derecho, dio un grito de dolor. Mike con su pie lo volvió a pegar contra el suelo, Freddy estaba atrapado.

Mike agarro el brazo izquierdo del oso y se lo arranco.

-Ya no eres tan rudo eh-Dijo Mike.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Freddy débilmente.

Mike sonrió y se quito la capucha, Freddy se sorprendió y se asusto al ver al chico, cabello negro, ojos azules y traje morado, era la viva imagen de Vincent.

-TU-Dijo Freddy sorprendido.

-Sí, yo-Dijo Mike, saco su hacha y…

¡TASK!

La cabeza de Freddy rodo por el piso, una sombra salió de sus restos y tomo la forma de un niño de 11 años, Mike extendió su mano y dijo:

-Tu alma me pertenece ahora-Dijo, el niño dudo un poco, pero que opción tenia, al final acepto la mano de Mike y su espíritu se mesclo con su cuerpo.

De repente se oyó un enorme grito en Prize Corner, Mike se dirigió a la habitación de Puppet y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, vio como la caja se movía violentamente…

-_Puppet es el más peligroso, pero tranquilo yo te ayudare, hijo_-Dijo la misma voz de hace un rato.

Mike asintió, pero antes de entrar fue a su oficina y agarro el Ak47, la colgó de su espalda y volvió a Prize Corner. Entro a la habitación, dentro de esta se escuchaban susurros y palabras distorsionadas, Mike agarro su pistola y le disparo al candado, la cadena callo y la caja se abrió lentamente.

Puppet salió de golpe, pero se veía diferente, era más alto, sus ojos eran rojos y le salían tentáculos de la espalda, emitió un fuerte grito, sus tentáculos salieron de la evitación y tomaron rumbo a Part/Service donde recogieron las partes hechas pedazos de los animatronicos y las combinaron, de los tentáculos salieron hilos y estos se enrollaron alrededor de los brazos y piernas, simulando ser marionetas.

**(N/A: Si no es de mucha molestia, pongan por favor la canción de Skillet-Monster)**

Mike tenía en frente un total de 5 marionetas controladas por Puppet.

-Lindo truco, pero yo también tengo los míos-Dijo Mike y luego disparo su Daga en dirección a Puppet.

Este reacciono y utilizo una de sus marionetas para protegerse, Mike contrajo su Daga, Puppet lanzo una de sus marionetas que tenía un fierro afilado envés de brazo, Mike esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de este, otra marioneta que tenía un garfio en cada mano lo ataco por la espalda, Mike dio un salto esquivando el ataque.

Agarro su AK47 y dijo:

-Hey Puppet-Le apunto con el arma-Comete esto-Empezó a dispararle.

Puppet utilizo sus marionetas para protegerse de las balas, el cargador de Mike se vació y recargo, pero no disparo.

-Mierda, esas marionetas me complicaran el trabajo, necesito una manera para destruirlas, ¿pero cómo? –Pensaba Mike, luego dirigió su vista a los tentáculos que sostenían los hilos de las marionetas-¡Eso es!, los tentáculos, si se los corto quedara indefenso…Pero como rayos me acercare sin resultar herido-

-_Yo me encargare de eso, hijo_-Dijo la misma voz.

Puppet lo ataco con una de sus marionetas, la marioneta con el fierro afilado atravesó el pecho de Mike, este ni se inmuto, una sonrisa se formo lentamente en los labios de Mike, empezó a subir la mirada y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a Morado, el cuerpo de Mike fue rodeado por un aura del mismo color. En un movimiento rápido agarro el brazo de la marioneta y lo rompió, parte del brazo de esta siguió incrustado en el pecho de Mike.

El Guardia se quito el brazo de su pecho, lo tiro al piso y de un solo pisotón lo destruyo, las heridas fueron sanando rápidamente, agarro su hacha y la lanzo hacia uno de sus tentáculos, Puppet reacciono, pero era demasiado tarde, el hacha había cortado su tentáculo y se incrusto en la pared, el títere que sostenía el tentáculo cayó al piso inutilizado, Puppet dio un grito desgarrador.

Mike sonrió, rápidamente agarro su Daga y fue corriendo hacia otra y de un solo golpe le atravesó el área del estomago, arrancando algunos cables en el proceso, con su Daga corto los hilos y la marioneta cayó al piso, Mike aprovechó el momento y disparo su Daga hacia el tentáculo, cuando la Daga se clavo en este, Mike izo un movimiento hábil y so le corto.

El pecho de una marioneta se abrió y empezó a disparar pequeños y filosos pedazos de metal, Mike agarro el cuerpo de una marioneta y lo utilizo como escudo, tomo su AK47 y también empezó a disparar. Algunos proyectiles llegaron a impactar en el cuerpo de Mike, pero sus heridas eran rápidamente sanadas, la marioneta queda hecha pedazos, Mike entonces empezó a disparar al tentáculo que la sostiene y este se izo pedazos, pero no se corto, así que Mike le disparo de sus Daga para terminar de cortárselo.

Solo faltaban 2 marionetas, Mike le puso su último cargador a su AK47, la marioneta con garfios en las manos lo ataco, Mike le agarro el brazo, la marioneta al ver que no podía zafarse del agarre ataco con su otra mano, pero Mike le volvió a agarrar el brazo, puso su pie en el pecho de la marioneta e izo presión, arrancándole los dos brazos.

La marioneta ahora sin brazos se alejo de Mike, la otra marioneta que tenia fierros afilados como garras ataco a Mike, este solo lo esquivaba, agarro su AK47 y le disparo a Puppet, la marioneta volvió a él para protegerlo de las balas, Mike fue corriendo hacia él mientras disparaba.

Puppet solo seguía protegiéndose con sus marionetas, Mike tiro el arma cuando se quedo sin munición, trepo el muro, agarro su hacha que estaba incrustada en la pared, apoyó sus pies en la pared y se impulsó dando un salto, con hacha en mano corto un tentáculo y cayó al piso.

Ya solo faltaba un tentáculo, y era el que sostenía la marioneta sin brazos, Mike lanzo su hacha hacia Puppet, este utilizo su ultima marioneta para protegerse, Mike corrió hacia la marioneta, dio un salto, apoyó su pie en el hombro de esta y lo utilizo para impulsarse y llegar a Puppet.

-Muérete de una vez maldito-Mike saco de su chaqueta El Crucifijo, de la parte inferior del Crucifijo salió una cuchilla y se lo clavo en la boca a Puppet.

Puppet dio un grito ahogado, luego comenzó a quemarse al igual que las marionetas que estaban tiradas en el piso, entre las llamas y gritos, Mike observaba con el seño fruncido.

-Eso es, quémate de una maldita vez, miserable hijo de perra-Dijo con odio.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Puppet se izo cenizas en el aire, ya no había rastros de él, ni de sus marionetas, lo único que quedo fue la máscara y el Crucifijo que estaban en el suelo, Mike se acerco y los recogió del suelo y los guardo en su chaqueta.

De repente, de empezaron a escuchar susurros y en medio de la habitación apareció una sombra en forma de un niño, Mike camino hacia la sombra y cuando estuvo frente del, las sombras de los otros niños aparecieron junto a él.

Mike todavía tenía el aura y los ojos de color morado…

-_Ya cumpliste mi favor hijo, pero serás Tu quien decide si dejar ir a estas almas o adsorberlas_-Dijo la voz-_Decide ahora_-…

**Fin del capítulo 2…**

**Bueno que les pareció este capítulo, decidí mejor hacerlo de 3, no me dicen "El Demonio Cristiano" por nada, es porque soy el cabron mas sadico del vecindario XD.**

**Ahora es momento de elegir:**

**Final A): Mike libera las almas para que se vallan en Paz.**

**Final B): Mike se queda con las al mas y estas se quedan atrapas en su cuerpo.**

**Ustedes tienen la decisión, dependiendo de cual escojan Mike cambiara drásticamente, las votaciones se cierran el próximo Viernes.**

**Hice un pequeña combinación con las películas de Viernes 13 y Halloween, mis 2 películas de horror preferidas.**

**Karoru Gengar Por favor PERDONAME.**

**Lo que leerán a continuación es un experimento llamado "Cortos" es algo que pondré en cada final de One Shop o Capitulo:**

**CORTO:**

Foxy fue corriendo hacia la oficina, pero cuando intenta entrar la puerta se cierra, atrapando su cabeza, la cabeza de Foxy quedo dentro de la oficina, pero su cuerpo no. Mike lo ve directamente, de repente se le ocurre una idea.

**…**

Mike le había puesto a Foxy un cono para perros, Freddy y Chica que estaban del lado derecho de la oficina, vieron por la ventana a Foxy y empezaron a reírse junto a Mike, el Guardia saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto.

-Solo espera a que Jeremy vea esto-Dijo mientras reía.

FOXY NUNCA FUE EL MISMO…

**Fin del corto.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir, no se olviden de dejar comentarios y votar por un final, todos los comentarios serán bien recibido y si quieres insultarme o mentarme la madre, hazlo, no importa es bueno expresarse.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cuántos enemigos tienes?, uff yo tengo muchos, están los Reggaytoneros, cumbieros, otakus** **(Algunos, no todos), Bronys (Algunos, no todos), Neo Nazis, Miembros del Ku Klux Klan, El gobierno Estado unidense, Los Black Metaleros (Algunos, no todos), Los Homosexuales, Las Prostitutas y PRINCIPALMENTE LOS MALDITOS ATEOS.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: " ADIOS Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA, ESEPTO A LOS REGGAYTONEROS DE MIERDA" **


	3. Chapter 3: Final?

**Hola Gentuza, aquí el último capítulo de esta conspiradora Historia.**

**Saben, cuando escribí esta Historia esperaba más mensajes llenos de Odio, pero no fue lo que esperaba, tengo tanto Odio dentro y eso me agrada.**

**Eh decidido poner los 2 Finales, es mejor así.**

**Karoru Gengar es la única Autora que me Aterra XD, enserio.**

**DECLARACION: FNaF no me pertenece, TAMPOCO algunos OC que aparecerán.**

**Muy bien dejemos la palabrería y comencemos…**

**Capitulo 3: Finales.**

**FINAL 1:**

Mike miraba fijamente a las almas de los niños, por su cabeza rondaban pensamientos de si adsorber las almas o no, si las adsorbía tendría poderes increíbles y podrá hacer cosas que nadie más puede hacer, pero nunca serian libres, libres de ver a sus familias, a sus hermanos, amigo y Padres.

Mike suspiro con pesadez, cerró los ojos, se concentro y dijo:

-Se pueden ir…En Paz-Dijo Mike con los ojos cerrados.

Los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, la verdad no se esperaban que el los dejara ir, no después de todo lo que hicieron, asesinar guardias por más de 20 años. Lentamente las sombras empezaron a desvanecerse en el aire, como si fueran polvo.

-Gracias…-Se oyó un susurro en el aire, las almas habían desaparecido.

Mike abrió los ojos, volvió a suspirar y salió de Prize Corner, fue y se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta de salida, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y tenia aceite manchando en varias áreas de su cuerpo. Aun tenía la cicatriz que pasaba por su labio, en sus manos tenía su fiel Daga**, **la cual estaba manchada con aceite seco.

**6:00…**

-_Bien hecho hijo, lo hiciste muy bien_-Dijo la voz de Vincent en su cabeza.

-Gracias padre, de no ser por ti no lo habría logrado-Dijo Mike feliz-Pero ahora… ¿Qué harás tu?, ¿Qué te pasara? –

-_Bueno…Yo me tengo que ir, mi deber aquí ha terminado_-Dijo Vincent en tono de tristeza-_Pero quiero que sepas, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, hijo mío_-

Mike se sentía mal, tal vez nunca volvería a escuchar a su padre. De repente una sombra de color morado salió del cuerpo de Mike y tomo la forma de un hombre, alguien muy importante para él, su padre, el Guardia se puso de pie para ponerse frente a frente de su padre. Ambos compartieron un abrazo, un último abrazo Padre e Hijo.

-Adiós Padre, te extrañare-Dijo Mike con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te extrañare hijo-Dijo Vincent, cuando se separaron se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse dijo-¡Oye!...No se te olvide darme a mis nietos-

-¡Papa! –Dijo Mike poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza, aunque no había nadie, de todas maneras era vergonzoso.

Finalmente Vincent desapareció en el aire, Mike suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, estaba agotado. Se oyó un ruido de la puerta abriéndose y serrándose, era el Dueño, este miro el desastre que había en toda la pizzería, luego miro a Mike y el solo se quedo sentado esperando una reacción agresiva por parte de su jefe…Pero no paso nada.

-Veo que finalmente destruiste a los animatronicos-Dijo el Dueño de forma tranquila, cosa que sorprendió a Mike.

-Pues…Si-Dijo Mike desconcertado.

-Pues… ¡Bien Hecho! –Dijo el Dueño feliz-No sabes lo atrapado que estaba, Puppet me obligo a no contarle a nadie y me amenazo de muerte si lo hacía, yo solo esperaba que algún día alguien se los enfrentara y los venciera, para finalmente ser libre-

Mike solo se sorprendió aun más…

-Ahora podre cumplir mi sueño de viajar por Europa-Dijo el Dueño feliz-Pero primero le diré a mis empleados que están despedidos, se alegraran mucho ya que ellos también fueron amenazados por Puppet-

Mike quedo con cara de WTF…

-Oye Fritz, dile a todos que están despedidos…No, no es broma-Dijo el Dueño ablando por teléfono, del otro lado de la línea se oyó a alguien celebrando-Agradézcanselo a Mike-

Mike no podría estar más confundido, así que decidió salir de ahí…

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto el Dueño-¿No quieres tu paga? –

El Dueño le entrego un cheque de 10000$...

-Vamos a celebrar tu Victoria camarada-Dijo el Dueño y agarro su teléfono-Lyndan trae el Vodka y la Pizza-

Y así fue: celebraron la Gran Victoria de Mike por liberar a las almas y a los empleados de Freddy's, fue una gran fiesta, todos le agradecían al Guardia, su libertador, su amigo, aunque este se mantuvo sobrio, no como la mayoría, que termino en despertando en una playa con mala reputación.

Paso el tiempo y Mike conoció a una chica de nombre: Laili, ambos sostuvieron una relación, que con el tempo esta relación se convirtió en matrimonio y de ese matrimonio nació: Vincent, en honor al difunto padre de Mike.

Quizás su hijo tome el legado de Mike, pero nadie sabe que les deparara el futuro…

**FIN del Final 1…**

**················································································································································**

**FINAL 2**

Mike miraba fijamente a sus víctimas, ahora eran de él y de nadie más, no los dejaría escapar, no después de lo que le hicieron a su padre, el quería venganza, que sufrieran aun mas y que mejor manera de hacerlos sufrir que atrapándolos en su cuerpo. Sonrió de manera sádica y dijo:

-Ahora ustedes me pertenecen-Dijo fríamente Mike.

Los niños asintieron y se fusionaron con el cuerpo del Asesino, un aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Mike y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a morados. Después de unos segundos, el aura se disipo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero su mente ya no era la misma, ahora era alguien diferente, ya no era el mismo Mike Schmidt.

Se dirigió a la salida con un propósito: Asesinar a quienes se lo merecían. Se encontró con el dueño…

-Hola Mike… ¿Qué te paso? –Dijo el dueño al ver el estado del Guardia.

-Acabo de destruir a los animatronicos-Dijo Mike yendo al grano, el Dueño abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es broma cierto? –Pregunto incrédulo, Mike solo lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-No, no lo es-Dijo Mike serio.

El inmediatamente empozo a celebrar gritando: "YUPI" al aire y bailando de forma estúpida, Mike solo lo miro con una cara que decía "Enserio", la celebración no duro mucho ya que Mike lo interrumpió.

-Lamento interrumpirlo, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-Dijo Mike serio.

El Dueño lo miro confundido…

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –Pregunto, Mike se acerco y empezó a susurrarle sus planes al oído-Wow eso es Mucho trabajo-

**················································································································································**

-Aquí CNN reportando: Esta última semana ah habido una serie de asesinatos, se estima que son más 150 víctimas, gran parte de las víctimas fueron asesinados con armas de filo…-…

**················································································································································**

-Se estima que algunas de estas víctimas fueron torturadas, en la piel podemos encontrar cortes profundos que forman las palabras "It's Me"… -…

**················································································································································**

-Se ha informado que todas las víctimas son acusados de Violación, Robo, Homicidio y algunos miembros de la Mafia, no ha habido víctimas sin condenas penales…-…

**················································································································································**

-Los asesinatos son cada vez más brutales, el crimen se redujo en un 35% en toda la ciudad de Atlanta (1), gracias a un sujeto encapuchado que viste una casaca morada del siglo XVIII…-…

**················································································································································**

Y así Mike se convirtió en un Asesino, Pero no un asesino cualquiera, un asesino justiciero, alguien que buscaba y asesinaba a quienes se lo merecen, repartiendo justicia cuando el Sistema Político Falla. Con la ayuda del dueño de la Pizzería, utilizando el restaurante como centro de operaciones y con ayuda del personal, para cumplir sus objetivos.

Por más tiempo que pasaba, Mike le daba muertes más Brutales a sus víctimas, los desentrañaba, los decapitaba, los descuartizaba y los empalaba en público para dar un mensaje, el mensaje de la venganza, el mensaje de que él era: El Nuevo Asesino Morado.

**FIN del Final 2…**

**Créditos:**

Mike agarro firmemente su Guitarra, afinándola, preparándola para lo que venía. Jeremy tomo su Bajo e izo lo mismo, solo que ajusto un poco sus riff y Fritz tomo sus baquetas, para después sentarse detrás de una gran Batería.

Detrás de los Guardias había una enorme pared en donde estaba escrito: "Deaht Freddy's" en letras que parecían sangre derramada.

-¿Están listos boludos?-Pregunto A.H entrando en escena.

-¡Sí! –Grito Mike con entusiasmo, el cual todavía tenía su traje morado.

-Claro-Dijo Fritz, el cual estaba vestido con: Jeans, Camiseta negra, brazaletes y una Máscara deteriorada de The Puppet.

-Ah…No lo sé-Dijo Jeremy tímidamente, el cual vestía de la misma manera de Fritz, solo que llevaba una Máscara de Freddy alterada**(Si saben cómo son las mascaras de Slipknot, lo entenderán) **

Mike inmediatamente le dio un zape (Golpe) que le quito todos los nervios.

-Ok, Estoy listo-Dijo Jeremy esta vez seguro.

Se abrió el telón, dejando ver a miles de personas, esperando por el momento de oír tocar a la banda.

-¡Buenas noches Atlanta! –Grito Mike desde el micrófono. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a aplaudir de la emoción-Vamos a cantar "Asesino Morado" para iniciar la noche-

El público empezó a gritar y aplaudir en señal de aprobación. Mike empezó a tocar su Guitarra, Jeremy sincronizo perfectamente la melodía de su Bajo con la Guitarra de Mike y Fritz empezó a tocar su Batería.

Las grandes multitudes empezaron a aclamar a la Banda. Mike se concentro y empezó a cantar:

_Todos sabe quien soy conocen mi color pero no saben dónde estoy…_

_Hace años que ocurrió la verdad, no me arrepiento disfrute sin compasión y aunque quieran descubrirme es muy fácil confundirle…_

_Mis nombres y apellidos dan igual el "Asesino Morado" soy…_

_Odio a cada animatronico de este mundo y quiero acabar con todos si están sonriendo no merecen ser existir como yo…_

**Mientras tanto…**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy estaban viendo a "Deaht Freddy's" en televisión, a su lado estaban los Toy, BB y Puppet, todos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Mierda-Dijeron Bonnie y BonBon al mismo tiempo-Yo quiero estar allá-

-¡¿Ese no es Golden?! –Pregunto Chica sorprendiendo a los demás.

Efectivamente era Golden Freddy, estaba en el medio del escenario, tirado en su famosa pose de cadáver.

-Hijo de Puta-Dijo Freddy molesto-¿Esto no pude ser peor? –

Como si fuera obra de Dios, Golden Freddy miro a la cámara y les mostro el dedo medio…

**Volviendo con la Banda…**

_Han podido volver ¿Cómo ha podido ser? ¡Malditos muñecos otra vez! Tocara matarlos aquí pues parecen enfadados…_

_¡Pero no me atraparan!_

_Y aunque quieran descubrirme es muy fácil confundirles…_

_ Mis nombres y apellidos dan igual_ _ el "Hombre Morado" soy Tengo aceite entre mis manos en mi alma esta el Diablo te ha llegado una llamada, ¿Quién será?..._

**_HELLO, Hello, Hello…_**

**Ahora si FIN.**

**Primero que nada, Lyndan NO me pertenece, el es de Karoru Gengar y Laili TAMPOCO es mía, ella le pertenece a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1…Pido PERDON si tome sus OC sin permiso…Es que soy un mierda creando OCs y esos dos son uno de los pocos que me caen bien.**

**(1): Atlanta es la capital de Georgia y la ciudad donde nací.**

**La canción se llama: "Purple Guy Song de TownGameplay", solo que la cambie un poquito para adaptarla a esta Historia. **

**PREGUNTA: ¿Quién tiene el síndrome de Asperger? Yo sí y puede ser una maldición o una bendición, para mí son ambas cosas. Descubrí que protagonistas de grandes masacres han tenido este síndrome, la peor fue Adam Lanza que mato más de 35 personas, la mayoría niños inocentes.**

**Necesito su ayuda por favor, cada día que pasa mi ODIO crece, ya asesine a 2 personas-en defensa propia-tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer (Agarra un cuchillo).**

**(Viene William, le da un golpe y lo sacude) -¡CONTROLATE! –**

**Gracias amigo.**

**-De nada-(Se va)**

**Bueno como decía, siempre quise agregar una MOTOSIERRA a esta historia, pero eso será en otra ocasión.**

**CORTO:**

-Mike abre la puerta-Ordeno Freddy al guardia.

-Haber si te crees tan malo, ábrela tú mismo-Dijo Mike con los brazos cruzados.

-Está bien-Dijo el oso fastidiado y acerco a la puerta.

Freddy miro los botones, inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

-Por favor Mike, ábrela-Dijo Freddy nervioso.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –Pregunto Mike desinteresado.

-Es…que yo…-

-Aja Dime-

-¡NO PUEDO LEER OKEY! –Grito Freddy y se tiro al piso a llorar como una nena-Bonnie y Chica no me consideran un líder, porque no soy capaz de enseñarle a leer a los niños, por eso me consideran un impotente-

Freddy seguía llorando y Mike tenía una cara de Pókerface…

-Patético…-Fue lo único que dijo el Guardia…

**FIN DEL CORTO…**

**Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, ojalas K.G me perdone, me despido diciendo: "No estoy loco, Solo estoy demente" **


End file.
